After sex
by vodcar
Summary: Bella deals with manipulation and her bitchy roommate. It's loosely based on the movie after sex. This fic contains homophobia and drug use. Femslash/Bellice
1. Chapter 1

She's humming the lyrics to that Katy Perry song, while rummaging through the fridge and it just grinds my last nerve. The sad part is, it's not even because of the insulting lyrics, it's the fact that our little arrangement, in actuality, is far less admirable than all the cheap suggestive content of that song. I'm starting to feel dirtier and dirtier, how could I have fallen to such depths, where my life's situation is failing in comparison to someone who sang "you're so gay". I mean really Perry do you even know what you're talking about? "…sitting in the rain reading Hemingway"? Hemingway might just be the heights of masculinity, as far as writing style is concerned, and nobody should dare defend her because she probably can't even spell irony. Fucking bar sexual. Hmm, why do I feel like an angry feminist blogger right now?

Damn it, now she's looking at me funny from behind the refrigerator door. I probably have rant face. Haha, I do tend to wear my emotions on my sleeve.

"What?" I ask, doing my best to sound annoyed.

Alice Cullen slams the fridge door, holding her recently acquired can of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer. She's staring at me in the couch, slowly taking in my no doubt scruffy appearance, cut off short shorts, wife beater, tangled hair and all. It almost seems like she's going to snap back, when she opens the can. Her distaste seems to dissipate with the slow hiss of the alcoholic beverage.

She tilt's her head to the side and scoffs. It's a cute gesture, really it is, but then again half the cutest things in the world are poisonous, tree frogs for example.

"Nothing...jeeze!" she finally says while throwing one hand in the air in mock surrender. "It's like you're holding world war four in that big head of yours, half the time, or you're holding in a fart." She scrunches up her nose cutely and saunters off.

"Yeah, I am holding one in, and when you least expect it, it's gonna be dutch ovens all round"

Never said I was classy.

She turns around to face me and stares up at the ceiling, her expression halfway between amusement and disgust.

"Gaa, bella, I swear, you should have been a guy" Yeah and you should have been a tree climbing monkey. Cute as a button but you still throw shit around when you're pissed.

"That may be true, but then you probably would have to seek your jollies else where" I say with a smirk.

"Oh fuck off you' aren't that good, and dykes are atleast 70% male any ways, something to do with your jeans and t-shirts" she smirks at her cheesy pun.

Is life really this serious? Half the time I don't know whether she's joking or not. She's definitely not the best or the brightest(she might be the prettiest so it's not too far fetched to assume she's highly deluded.

"I'm not a dyke" I respond testily.

"haha, sure you aren't, your just my personal pussy licker, freelance of course. No attachments, no questions." She's smugly replies. Knowing we've had this conversation before.

"Don't"

"Don't what Bella?" She says with a pout while slowly making her way over to me.

"Don't try to make me out to be a lesbian, because you'll implicate yourself as well."

She's right beside me now, slightly hovering over my sulking form.

"implicate?" she says as if she's either confused about the actual meaning of the word or debating how that could ever apply to her in this situation.

"That's where you're wrong Bella" she continues while straddling me on the couch.

I go rigid, of course, when she starts leaning into me. She holds the side of my face with her free hand, in a parody of a tender gesture between lovers. She suddenly twists my face to the side forcefully and whispers in my ear.

"I can't be "implicated" The emphasis on the word causes me to cringe a little."…because _I_, never returned the _favor_"

"well..umm" awesome comeback, I'm trying out for the debate team tomorrow.

She remains perfectly still in her current position, letting out little puffs of warm air on the side of my face, while I try to formulate a response. She suddenly leans in close enough to make contact and grins into my cheek before she licks the side of my face.

She hops off of me before I can even register what has happened.

She's back to hovering over me, with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"Oh yeah" she says as if an afterthought has just struck her. "I also can't be _implicated_, because I don't get wet just thinking about our little one-sided activities." That said, she poured out some of her beer, which landed right on the front patch of my denim shorts, seeping quickly to my core.

"Bitch!" Is all I could manage to squeal out, before she ran away through the front door of our shared dorm.

**A/N: I'm not sure how this works, so I'm just going to ask if anyone is interested in being my beta for this fic. **


	2. Sunday

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments.**

_For those who've slept  
For those who've kept  
Themselves jacked up  
How Jesus wept..  
Sunday, by Sia._

It's early Sunday morning, around 5:30 or so. I can tell without looking at the clock, because the horse's ass in the adjoining dorm turns the television on at approximately the same time every day. I was hoping for a God damn break, shouldn't he be in church, or something giving reverence to the 'Lawd's day', while keeping the bullshit and fuckery to a minimum. He really seemed like the type. After all, Jesus did die for our sins so lazy asses, like me, could have at least one day of the week to sleep in til' noon.

He plays reruns of syndicated comedies as a part of his morning routine. I know that routine by heart now, it goes something like this:

**5:30:** Wake up and annoy the piss out of Bella with Fran Fine and Will smith back to back "…oh Mr. Sheffield!"

**6:30:** Rub one out, to dull sexual frustration of being the only 19 year old virgin in the entire population of Petgrave hall.

**6:31:** silence… poor thing probably fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

By 7:00 am Mike Newton is pumped and ready for the outside world chalked full of untapped testosterone and awkward determination, just to get turned down by every breathing female out for a morning run…ha well If it isn't the pot calling the kettle a socially inept pussy.

One day I'm either going to report his ass for having a tv on dorms or I'm going to take a sledge hammer to the thin wall, Van Wilder style and confiscate his fucking idiot box, strap it to a horse and let it loose in the forest.

Damn it, I'm now ridiculously restless. The conversation between me and Alice has been on heavy rotation in my head, since yesterday. I mean, did she really have to be such a tease? It's not that big of a deal really, it's college you know, this is an experiment. It's as simple as this: I get her off, she enjoys it full stop. It's no big deal that she doesn't return the favor, that doesn't make me gay.

Nope that makes me pathetic, a possible sex worker and gay…yes very very homosexual. It's like I live in two closets. I have to be constantly convincing myself to come out the sub-closet, so I can be out and proud in the broom closet.

Dear god!

If anyone else had said something that ridiculous I would have signed a petition to have them ride the short bus to Topeka State Hospital every evening for their own safety.

Sometimes denial really takes over, when someone questions me about my sexuality and I sound like this

" I like guys, I like to have sex with them, it's erm nice and..yeah."

ARGHH better defense Bella, better defense! You can do better than that. If you sound any less convincing, skittles are going to start falling out of your asscrack.

I giggle a little at my joke. It's not loud but I guess it was enough to get the attention of my roommate, as she makes an annoyed groan and roughly punches her pillow, before readjusting herself on the bed that is across the room from my own.

Cullen, get over yourself.

Great, now my thoughts are right back on the 5'4 bundle of joy over there. I kick the sheets in frustration and sigh.

I need to think about something else, anything. I reach over the side and blindly pat the side of my night stand, knocking over some things in the process, it's probably just my paint brushes. I keep feeling around until my fingers meet the cool hard steel of the object I searched for.

It's my vintage zippo lighter, a real collector's item, and it was totally worth stealing from my loser mother. She owes me this much at the very least. It's silver, with a gold capping and a rabbit engraved on the front. I sat up in the bed facing away from Alice and started fiddling with it. Thinking back on how I snatched it when Renee had practically kicked me out to go gallivanting with her boyfriend, Phil.

It was probably the sweetest revenge. I had been around 13, when she decided she had had enough of this mother hood deal and it should be Charlie's turn to raise me, so she handed off the leash to him right before the beginning of the second term of high school. She'd gone on and on about this being for the best, because she didn't have the money to support me, and she needed time to form a bond with her Beau. Mom, I hate to be the bringer of bad news but you're a two bit whore and the closest you ever came to a 'Beau', was when you tied your tubes in knots so you wouldn't have anymore accident babies. Well, that was a whole lot funnier, when I was thirteen..give me a break.

It was true though, she really was flat broke, the end result of poor budgeting and a party hard lifestyle. So when Charlie got me at the airport, all I had was my little suitcase of clothes, 4 books and my lighter. I made no attempt to hide it from him, as I snapped it open and close at random times during the ride. He'd insisted, at first that I hand it over to him. I remembered the conversation almost as if it had happened yesterday.

He said "Bella, I don't think it's appropriate for a girl your age to be carrying around a lighter, it sends the wrong message." His voice was deep and had a kind of patronizing lilt to it that just rubbed me the wrong way.

I made a fist over my lighter and glared at him from my side of the car. I was never one to snap but he'd pushed a button.

"Nice, dad. You've never given me a cent, or even a few days out of your life to come and hang out with me on school breaks or holidays, but the minute I get here you're already taking things. I'm not the one who should be worried about sending the wrong message" I said heatedly. My voice cracked a little and I wiped away a treacherous tear that was totally undermining my tough facade.

I kinda felt sorry for the guy, he seemed to get paler and paler with every passing second of the awkward silence after my outburst.

He didn't actually reply and the rest of the trip went by in silence, but a few weeks later while I was on the bed playing with my lighter and eating grapes, Charlie came in.

We'd been avoiding each other, save for the few stiff greetings and poor attempts at making conversation on Charlie's part.

He gave me the trademark awkward smile that I realized I inherited from him and asked if he could come in for a while.

I shrugged.

He didn't try to apologize, it wasn't really necessary, since we had both been in the wrong. He scooted over to me and I noticed he'd had something curled up in his fist.

When he unclenched his fist I realized it was another zippo lighter. It looked similar to mine but instead of a rabbit engraved in the front panel like mine, it had a fox on it and it had a silver capping.

"I gave the one you have to your mom 3 weeks after I met her, she always seemed to lose hers."

He told me it was his way of courting Renee before they started dating.

" aww dad, I guess you were kind of a sap."

He furrowed his brow a little and shrugged, I felt some of my resentment for him disappear, I was 13 and for once in my life it seemed like I was finally getting a parent. It was a pivotal point in our relationship. It was sort of a cute moment too.

Charlie started fiddling with his lighter, and I noticed he was actually doing some pretty impressive twirling. I watched in awe, as the lighter moved effortlessly through his fingers, opening and closing at random intervals. He looked like a hibachi chef in training!

"Oh man, you have to teach me that!" I squeaked.

He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "I'll teach you, under one condition." He paused and stared at me. His actions seemed rehearsed, almost as if he'd read it in a book somewhere. It was endearing, because he was trying so hard.

I guffawed a little and Charlie looked surprised, but he kept his glare.

"ok dad I'll bite, what's the deal?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"you don't start smoking and you don't bring this to school to show off." His expression lighted up when he realized I had called him dad.

Oh! Ruin all my fun, wont you.

"Sigh..ok fine, deal."

It became our thing after that, you could call it bonding, I guess.

A lighter trick, to this day, is the only feat I can accomplish gracefully. Other than that, I'm still clumsy enough to be considered a flight ri….

*BOP*

"OUCH, what the fuck Alice?" I yelled while vigorously rubbing the back of my head where the pillow had connected.

"Stop, whining. Decent people were trying to get sleep, while the lesbian brunette with a fucking lighter, who shall remain nameless, was snapping said object repeatedly." Her voice sounded a little scratchy from sleep yet it still managed to sound melodious at the same time, it was really fucking sexy actually.

She was half hidden by her thin bed spread, and her hair was sticking out like a recently electrocuted cat. I would have responded if I hadn't gotten distracted by how her ass just seemed to push against the fabric as she tried to push herself up to glare at me properly.

She seemed to notice where my line of sight was directed and her expression quickly changed to a knowing smirk. She seemed pleased with herself, even going as far as arching up a little to give more effect. I tried to bite the inside of my lip discretely; it was all I could to bite back a moan or any other treacherous sound that would no doubt add to her ego.

"Aww, you really are like a horny rabbit" I've got the lighter to prove it baby. "it's barely daylight and you're thinking about humping me."

I narrowed my eyes at her, I know where this is going.

"Well guess what hun?" She stretched her self out like a cat making a little straining sound that set me off like a lit fuse. "Mmm, can't touch this." She said as she quickly flopped back down to the bed.

May I have the undivided attention of ever warm blooded lesbian. This is not a test. If the first thing that came to mind was OHH MC HAMMER QUOTE YAY! Then you have lost your rainbow membership, go straight to the nearest hetro bar, do not pass go, do not collect $200.

"Whatever Alice, I've got far more important things on my mind." Uh n-n-no you don't.

"Yeah sure, you're denial would be a lot more convincing if your eyes were still glued to my ass. I'm not really into rimming but if w.."

"Damn it, do you have to be so graphic?" My face was twisted in disgust, as I tried to push the images out of my mind. Now that I think about it..wait, what..ShUT UP SHH, NO nononono. You crossed a line.

"World war 5?"

"what?"

"Nothing."

God Alice, please get more random.

"Tell you what Bells, if you let me sleep now, I'll look the other way if you want to hump my pillow, I'll even throw in these panties as a bonus." She said it in such a pleasant tone that you would have thought she'd just offered me a fabric softener sample.

Bitch.

"You know what?" I snapped " I've had it with your fuckery, I'm going for a run" I said and threw her pillow back over to her as I stomped my way over to the closet.

"toodles." was her only reply, it was slightly muffled, as she snuggled back happily into bed.

Alice Cullen

2000 points

Bella Swan

-400000.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just grabbed anything that was closest to me when I stormed out of my dorm. It makes more of an impression, I guess. Well it does ok, so the next time you feel pissed, see if you feel like colour coordinating your clothes when you try to make a hasty exit. Well, thanks to that bit of hotheadedness, I'm in the gym locker room in my pjs with no proper change of clothes.

I'm no fashionista, but I'm not going out on the track to run around wearing a vomit green t shirt, orange shorts and one foot of lime green socks(was I high when I bought these?), so I guess I'll bum around the library until I cool down. Thank gosh the nerds that came here before me petition for a 24 hour campus library.

I was relieved I didn't pass by too many people on my way here, the last thing I really need is to end up in some self proclaimed comedian's candid album on bookface.

I get a dirty look from the librarian, when I sign in.

Is it me, or are all librarians predominantly ancient and saggy, I half expect to find a little colony of fossilized insects waiting to be discovered in the folds of her skin. I wanted to tell her I had a last minute assignment due tomorrow, but she's so unpleasant looking, I really didn't want to prolong our interaction if I don't have to. With my luck she'll probably call campus security on the teen hobo.

I made my way over to the darkest looking reading corner I could find. Ah, I'm pleased to say I found a slightly dilapidated lazy boy there.

Teen hobo is livin' large.

This is really ridiculous, I'm curled into a makeshift bed because I'm too chicken shit to deal with some spiky haired bully.

I wish I could blame Alice for my screwed up state right now. It would be really easy to play the blame game to justify why my life seems to be a cluster fuck of contradictions, denial, avoidance and poor choices. Come to think of it, if I even try to play the blame game right now, I would be a self made hypocrite. It's funny how all grandstanders end up knee deep in a pool of contradictions when they try to call out everybody else on their shit.

In high school I'd gotten into a huge of argument with Jessica Stanley, an aspiring student councilor because of how passionate she claimed to be about the issues and all. It was the first and only time I'd ever jumped up on a soapbox to preach.

**flash back**

It was the 8th grade election for student council president and Jessica Stanley was traipsing around looking to recruit any willing half a brain to help her with her campaign. She had already suckered Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber into her little rowboat of fools, when she decided to try her luck at my desk. Bad Fucking Idea. I was already pissed off because Charlie caught me trying to sneak my lighter into school today, so it had been taken away for a month, and I ground.

"It's Isabella right?" She asked quirking her head to the side like a trained puppy.

"Jessica, I've been here since last year January, if that's a legitimate question," I tilt my head to match her stance from my seated position "then no, my name is Ricky Bobby, but you can call me Bella."

She scoffed and her two minions tried to hide their laughter behind her.

"God, you don't have to be such a jerk, anyways I just wanted to ask if you would help me with my campaign, because I heard you're artsy and shit." She said with a slightly strained grin.

Artsy and shit huh.

"Well that's rich, why do you even want to be student council president?" I asked.

She perked up instantly, I was really starting to be convinced about that whole puppy thing.

"Well, you know…" No I don't know future hussy "…I know they're like a bunch of issues in the school that should be addressed and I know you guys have a lot to say and I wanna stand up front and be your voice you know. I want to see justice served and things done properly and between you and me" she leaned in like with a kind of conspiratorial grin I didn't like. "It's going to look damn good on any college application too."

Life can't be this serious…it really can't.

I gave her my best disdainful once over and I noticed she backed up a little so I smirked.

"This whole set up is a joke. I'll break it down for you bit by bit. First of all you always start out with this voice of the people dig, but it's starting to sound more and more like puppetry than representation. People who are fifty times more sincere than you start out so passionate, yapping on and on about "justice and liberty for all", and minutes after they're sworn in the statement slowly starts to morph into "I can Justify my behavior in Vegas, and I'll pay to liberate my prostitute from jail." See at the end of the day all you baby politicians have 1 maybe 2 months after college to be true diplomats and address the issues. Then you get thrown into the system and end up bending over for as long as you have to, until you're the one on top. It's sad though, you already seem to be warped even before the fact."

I didn't know when I had stood up, but by now the whole class had gone silent, while Jessica stood gaping like a fish out of water.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out the class. The only person to give me a hint of a smile was Angela, I guess everybody was bracing for Stanley's reaction. No slow clap build up, that turns into into a roaring frenzy? Damn it, just when I was starting to feel the 80's movie vibe.

I decided to hide out under the bleachers until I had fifth period P.E. I don't even know why I blew up like that. It wasn't even my style, I was the quiet kid that didn't really count for much of anything. I didn't get picked on because I didn't stick my neck out, but I didn't have any friends either because these people were super cliquey and close knit and I still had outsider-new kid funk all over me, even after all this time. I really fucked up this time though, it's never a wise idea to throw stones at a bee hive, and here I had gone and poked the queen bee herself.

I pulled off my sweats jacket under the bleachers so I wouldn't have to go to the locker room. I had always worn my gym clothes under my regular clothes on gym days. I guess I just wanted to get out of there asap, I'd be lying if I said being in a room full of girls didn't get me a little hot under the collar, but Forks was the rainy equivalent of a redneck town. Being practically closed off from the rest of Washington it was the perfect breeding ground for small minded fuckers to raise kids up under their bigoted doctrine. That said, it wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world to get caught staring at boobs. I could almost see myself getting strung up by my thumbs for the bible beating. Ok maybe it wasn't that bad…maybe they wouldn't string me up. I smiled as I walked onto the court.

It was still too early for class to start, so I just grabbed a basketball to entertain myself with until everybody showed up. I started throwing it in the air and catching it, I guess I was so focused that I didn't hear the coach, along with most of the class come in, so when she blew the whistle to get my attention I looked over and the ball hit me in the head.

"Nice going Bellweird!" I heard some one shout, followed by a chorus of laughter from her cronies. Yeah only one girl sounded like a hyena on helium, it even caused the hair on my neck to stand up. You guessed, it Stanley had possied up, to come after yours truly.

"That's enough outta you Stanley. Swan, go stand in the line with the rest of the class." The coach's voice boomed. She was large, and her skin was splotchy from years of sun damage, her curly brown hair stuck out at odd places under her cap. Ms Burns really was what I imagined Mrs. Trunchbull to look like when I had read the book Matilda.

I walked over to the line, giving it a wide berth in case they decided to trip me for shits and giggles.

"Ok, Lauren and Tyler pick your teams, today we're playing dodge ball." Said Ms Burns

You know that dramatic high pitched violin score they play right before the shit hits the fan in a proper horror flick. Yeah, I'm definitely hearing that in my mind, surround sound and i think my heart is the sub-woofer.

Is coach cow foot in on the revenge plot against me? It's Lauren! Jessica's fucking second in command, fuck my life…with a mace.

They came to the front and started calling out names. By the time they're done, Jessica and her crew are all on Lauren's team. I'm over on Tyler's side trying to find a proper hiding spot. I thought I'd get picked last after my show of athleticism at the start of the class, but I guess even I would get picked over Peter Sharpe. He was a rather flamboyant blonde boy, he wasn't one to hide his preference, but I suspect he couldn't, even if he wanted to. The guy was gayer than sheep in stilettos. When he realized he was picked last, he rolled his eyes, scoffed and waddled over to Lauren's team.

For fucking crying out loud! They were over there plotting and pointing at me, I felt like a sitting duck. I really was going to die of blunt force trauma from rubber balls. My post mortem analysis would probably say "LOL! PWND!1!"

I heard the coach's shrill whistle, signaling the game to start. I ran in the other direction when everyone ran for the ball. I figured if I was far enough in the back I could dodge the ball easier. This worked pretty well until there were only 3 of us left on my side. Lauren's team still had 6 people. My fate was sealed, my other team mates had kinda left me wide open when they realized I was the main target.

Mutinous sons of bitches.

I started moving as quickly as I could, I knew they only had four balls over there, so when I counted the four of them sailing past me, I let down my guard. I looked up just in time to see a fifth ball slam right into my face. I fell flat on my back. Everything sounded muffled. All I could remember was someone, a girl running over to me and volunteering to take me to the nurse.

I put my arm over her shoulder. I looked up to see the face of my helper.

"Angela?" I was surprised to say the least.

"wh-why are you.." I paused not sure how to continue without looking like a jerk.

"I guess I deserve that."

She smiled at me, and it was the prettiest thing I'd seen all day. I realized I was staring at her mouth so I looked away and blushed.

"No you don't, umm…thanks." I said when I finally found my voice again.

"It was really cool how you tore Jess a new one in there today, well she is..er was my friend, but she so deserved it."

"Why'd you guys stop being friends?" I asked

She furrowed her brows at me as if I'd ask her why Ms Burns will probably never get married.

"Think about it, I just helped the girl that Jess is beefing with and I asked her to reconsider when she was planning to murder you in dodgeball."

"Um th-thanks again."

"No problem, you're really funny you know. "Justify my behavior in Vegas and I'll pay to liberate my prostitute from jail." How do come up with that stuff?" She asked between giggles. She really seemed taken with me.

Before I could answer, we reached the nurses office. I gingerly touched my eye before entering.

Oh good no blood.

"That must hurt like a mother, Eric threw that, it was actually a volleyball that rolled unto the court." Angela informed me as she reached over to open the door for me.

"Oh that's why it felt like I was being lobotomized." I muttered.

"Huh?"

Uh nothing.

Anyways, I think Eric might actually get detention for that, but knowing him. He'll probably talk his way out of it, like a yap dog he."

I nodded and we shared another smile.

" Thanks again for walking me here"

"For the trillionths time Bella, I really don't mind. I'll wait for you kay?"

**End flash back.**

Spoiler alert, Angela became my first girlfriend...Don't cheer morons. That's the eye of the shit storm.

**A/N: I take full responsibility for all the errors. I'll get a beta by the next chapter, I promise.**


	3. Going Through the Motions

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favs.**

When I finally got together with Angela, the relationship felt like a blend of different elements.

It was timely, we didn't end up flirting from day one and fucking by noon the next day. We actually just hung out a bit and it progressed into best friendship, there was chemistry though, and I had a real crush on her from early on, but she never really seemed to reciprocate until the 11th grade. It was sweet, but it wasn't cheesy and we weren't all that couply outside of her house or mine. It was hot, I'll say no more.

Most of all, it was foreboding, after a while things seemed off, things that should have set red lights off in my head, but dear old Bella, the simple minded oblivious protagonist chose to ignore the giant neon sign outside her window that said "WARNING: MUCH FUCKERY AHEAD!"

I only have myself to blame for the outcome that left me to be the cowardice ding bat that you see here curled up in a lazyboy.

Damn it, I'll never be able to sleep in this squeaky chair.

**flash back**

It's mid September and I'm in 3rd period English, sadly Ang isn't in this class so I'm just left staring off into space because I've read the book we're reviewing too many times already. I can almost guarantee I'll be able to catch on, if the teacher tries to make an example of me for gazing.

Everyone seemed to finally be out end of summer rut. Most of them probably loaded up vitamin d, from possible vacations in the Caribbean and hot spots like Florida. Lucky bastards.

Forks wasn't sunny in the summer, it was only less damp. Charlie couldn't really afford to be spend thrift, considering I was going off to college in less than 2 years. That meant I had to spend the summer, holed up in the house or at Angela's.

I really couldn't complain though, it was nice having sleepovers, going to the movies and just hanging out with her. She even helped me work on my portfolio for college. I got her interested in art somewhere along the way, and she was actually taken with it on a serious level, she really has a knack for painting. I was going to try to convince her to apply to the Inkwell college with me, but I knew better. I knew she had brought it up tentatively to her parents, but they were the type that wanted her to have a strong foundation, and go into a more 'stable and disciplined field'.

Talk about a slap in the face, half the time I wondered if those people think artists just go to classes behind a dumpster and roll around in the mud during their free sessions.

I get side tracked so easily, anyways I'm more into sculpting. I built a few maquettes in the basement with her help, even though she pretty much did all the grunt work, like fetching tools and help me mop up when the clumsy streak took over. I can't say I didn't enjoy seeing her run around in t shirts and short shorts.

Hmm, since I'm going on about oogling her, I might as well admit to having feelings for her. I liked her since that day in gym but now the feelings are stronger, and there may be a chance that she feels the same way. Either that, or I'm reading too much into things.

I didn't make a move because I wasn't about to ruin our friendship.

It was one thing to lose a friend over the awkwardness of unrequited feelings, but it was a totally different thing to lose your only friend for the same reason, when you're practically a social pariah.

Yup, Jessica still held a grudge over the whole incident. I think it had more to do with the fact that the town was just so small and uneventful, that people had to stretch every tiny ounce of drama out of proportion to keep them entertained.

Jessica and I didn't even have an argument since then, it was just a series of snide remarks and I guess she was saying shit behind my back. It was pretty typical, but it was still enough to make people draw away from me, even people I sat beside in class made it a point to ignore me.

It's fucking hilarious when you think about it, because a good number the people that were jumping through hoops to pledge allegiance to her, didn't even show up on her radar.

RING

"Huh!"

"What?"

"Ahh damn it."

That's the down side of not paying attention in this class. The bell can really frighten the daylights out of you. Some fucktard installed a new intercom bell and it is way louder than a regular bell. The lazy bastards that run this place are really starting to get on my nerves, it's been weeks since it's been here and nobody is lifting a finger to fix it.

I collected my things and left class relatively unnoticed after my little outburst. I think I'm only getting away with it because it happened to nearly everybody in there, at one time or another.

"BELLA!"

I don't have to look up to know who it is, she was practically lay waiting me outside of class. Before I could respond, I got an armful of Angela Webber. By some miracle I managed to hold onto my bookbag while returning the hug with as much fervor.

"Happy Friday!" She exclaimed.

I almost expect a gift.

"God, you're special." I mock chided her.

"That's why you luurve me." She replied as she finally relinquished her hold on me.

Don't blush

Don't blush

Don't blush!

"Aww you're blushing, I guess you really like me, You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to smooch me... You want to hug me." she started to do the most retarded jig, while she broke out in song.

At this point I just stood there gaping before I realized she was actually massacring the scene from the flick "Miss Congeniality". Who could blame her, it's the perfect guilty pleasure movie.

"I swear you're more embarrassing than a knitted sweater with an orange pony on the front."

"Aww well I do try." She replied.

"Come on we're gonna be late for biology." I said and tugged her along.

"Yeah, the future dentist wouldn't dear miss that." She muttered bitterly

"I know, it's shit that they're forcing all of this on you."

I should try and make this better, she tends to mope when the topic comes up.

"Hey Ang, Charlie is going on a fishing trip this entire weekend, maybe you could come over." I said hopefully.

"Yah, I'm so there, who knows what badness we could get up to." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I'm not taking the bait.

"Yeah, we could read "A Tale or Two Cities", knit scarves and bake brownies if we really feel like rebels." I deadpanned.

"You're a riot Bells, but seriously, I feel like a movie marathon would work."

Angela is a real movie buff too. If she felt like it, she could easily be a film student. I used to tell her she could hang out with hipsters in some scruffy basement, making obscure music and movie references all day.

She'd probably get her ass kicked out, when they found her Nelly Furtado discography on her zune.

"Ok, tell you what. You bring 5 films and I'll *cough* down *Cough* load 5."

She smacked me in the shoulder. Great I know she's going to fly off the handle. She thinks downloading movies is equivalent to murder. She'd repeatedly cry shame whenever she caught me with a bootleg.

"Fuck that! You're going to drag you're lazy copy-right-infringement ass down to the blockbuster and we're going to rent them like civilized people. If you illegally download so much as a doublemint twin gum commercial again, I'm gonna have to…"

"Gonna have to what?" I interrupted her, only because she looked even cuter when she got really ticked.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll bend you over my lap, pull your shorts down and cane you." She said in a hushed voice, while quirking an eyebrow.

Oh god!

I have the entire season of supernatural under my bed, burned on sushito blanks.

I've got the wizard of oz on my ipod.

I've got the discography plus bonus tracks of System of a down, Red hot chilli peppers, Jefferson airplane, and Cindy Lauper.

Christ I've even got Dora.

"Umm."

Damn it Bella…Just damn it.

She broke out in a fit of giggles after that.

We reached the door to the lab and entered.

* * *

I sat fidgeting.

I asked Charlie to drop me off at the movie store this morning before he went off with Billy and the guys. I'm going to take this moment to say I've planned this movie marathon thing out like a pro. I already knew the movies I would rent. The Omen, the original….anything else and I might get boob slapped. Nosferatu, I know what a proper vampire movie looks like ok. The court Jester to lighten things up. Lord of the Rings trilogy, give me one good reason this movie shouldn't be in the lot. Oh and Hannibal, because I can.

I made sure the house was presentable and I even hooked up my music player to the speakers.

You would think that I'd decided to ask for her hand in marriage or something. Nope it was practically like this every time, she came over. Each time I'd pull out all the stops and try a little harder, and we'd make some progress. So far we've gone all the way up to random hugging, kisses on the cheek, and cuddling while in bed. I don't care how pathetic it sounds I'm a gentlewoman, not a lady killer, so I take it slowly. That way, if she freaks out, I can always back track and claim she's misinterpreting my actions. Hah, I'm more ambiguous than the "Lesbian Vampire Killers" movie title.

I practically had a dress up montage, when I was trying to find some suitable clothes. I started out with the old cargo pants and wife beater combo, it got to the point where I was wearing Charlie's police man's shirt with green short shorts and a beanie…..hot. Right now I'm wearing a simple black, tight v-neck tshirt with a black and white plaid button down and acid wash grey skinnies. I kept my hair down and ran the curling iron through it a few times to give it some body. I even threw on eyeliner and lip gloss.

I checked the mirror a few times to make sure the sleeves were rolled up and buttoned properly.

The only thing I hadn't planned for was the thunder storm. Lightening and thunder aren't good for my nerves, at all.

The doorbell finally rang.

I couldn't bother with any false pretenses, so I bolted to the door in a real show of desperation.

"What the…"

Angela was soaking wet, and the sight would have been totally hot, if she wasn't also covered in mud.

"Ang, what happened?" I asked trying to hold back my giggles, no such luck.

"Shut up, or I'll shake this" She pointed to her shirt "All over you!"

I sobered up quickly, no need to endanger my gear.

"See, my mother told me to come ring the doorbell, before I took out my bag. The rain nearly blinded me on the way over so I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped over a huge rock and face-planted into a puddle!"

She was gesticulating wildly to emphasize her point, she kinda reminded me of Animal from the Muppet show.

"You're going to get pneumonia if you stand out there any longer, so come in and I'll get your stuff from your mom."

I tried to spot a relatively dry part of her to grab, there was none, so I pulled her in by her link bracelets.

"Ugh… why didn't your dad Bella-proof the front yard, if this happened to a regular person, what the fuck will happen to your left feet?" She muttered while making her way toward the bathroom.

I threw on Charlie's rain cloack and my shoes and went out to Mrs. Webber. She parked as close as she could to the porch but the mud would probably make it hard for her to drive back out so I had to walk a few yards.

After a quick greeting and assuring her that Angela was ok, I grabbed her bag and waved her off.

I made it back into the house, without incident.

Hah, my luck is finally changing.

My hair ends were a little wet, so I put down the bag in my bedroom and jogged to the bathroom for a quick blowdry.

I reached the closed door, and heard the shower running, so I yelled "knock knock!"

"Who is it?" Angela drawled in a falsetto voice.

"It's me Bells!" I replied in an equally high pitched tone.

"Not possible!"

"huh, why not?"

"Bells don't go "knock knock!" they go "ring ring!"

"Haha, fuck it, I'm coming in, you're a dumbass."

Thanks to all the gods of the universe that Charlie had invested in really distorted shower door, or I would probably end up in jail for some rather impulsive actions.

"Oi Bella! No freebies, you have to pay for the show." she teased from the other side of the shower.

"That's ok, I don't need to pay, as long as you don't fog up the cameras."

"Pervert!" She yelled.

"Only on weekends!"

It's weird that I only feel relaxed and confident enough to banter with her, when I'm in my house.

"Can I borrow some clothes, I didn't carry enough spare." she said.

"Yeah, I'll leave them on the bed."

I quickly blew out the wet ends and went over to my room.

She's lucky we're around the same size and she's barely an inch shorter than me, so this should all fit perfectly.

I picked out the only short skirt I had in my possession and a close fitting shirt. Well, it's pretty much what she was wearing before, I like consistency, sue me.

I sat in the couch and waited until she got back.

Angela finally came back down after a seriously long time. She left her hair partially wet and put some lip gloss on. She looked really cute in my clothes. Without the makeup, she actually looked more like a 17 year old, innocent and natural, but there was still something sexy about her.

"Hey, I'm going to put this stuff in your laundry." She said pointing to her wet clothes.

She came back shortly and jumped in the couch beside me. It was weird, we normally had more to say to each other, but right now there was only awkward silence. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

She threw her head back and sighed frustratedly. I turned to look at her.

Wow that shirt really is low cut.

"so…"

"so.." she replied

Well that was constructive.

"Hey, umm… we could watch those movies now, if you want to." I suggested.

"Nah, we should wait until it's dark."

"Oh, I just remembered…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence and ran up the stairs.

She came back and placed a six pack on the table.

"Ok?" I said

"See, I figured your dad probably counts the beer in your fridge to make sure little Bella hasn't been indulging." She wiggled her eyebrows when she said indulging. "So, I brought my own, dad has a fridge full of them in the basement, he probably wont miss it."

Hah, she knows me so well.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I teased.

"Yeah, so what if I am." She challenged.

I shrugged and popped open a can.

By the third can we were pretty much bouncing off the walls, chatting and cracking jokes.

I ordered a pizza, at one point, but I was worried they didn't get the address right, because of all the giggling. I didn't even know I was such a light weight.

"I have an idea." Angela said. She was laying on the couch with her legs propped up.

"I'm game."

"Ok, set your mp3 to shuffle and let's dance to anything that comes up. Even if it goes from metal to hiphop, you have to fall into the groove."

"A dancing game for the coordination challenged teen…that's cruel Ang." I said.

"It'll be fun come on." She said it with such a mischievous glint in her eye that I couldn't resist any longer.

It was pretty fun after all. I did my little awkward two steps for almost every song, alternating it with some cheesy headbangs for the heavier songs. Angela really let loose though, she was all over the place. The goof had even air guitared through the entire intro of a Coheed and Cambria song.

By the fourth song I had run out of moves and juice so I just leaned on the couch and watched her. She pretty much started performing for me now, dancing towards me and away from me at random intervals.

I heard the intro for the next song.

Holy shit, it's 'closer' by nine inch nails.

Well, isn't this inappropriate.

We ended up staring at each other through the entire intro.

I figured the song was making her uncomfortable so I pushed off the couch to change it.

She grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" She says.

She used her grip on my wrist to pull me closer.

"I..Uh..change..song." I sputtered out.

"Smooth, but I thought I said we'd dance to any song that played, so no skipping." She said and waved her finger in front of me in a reprimanding fashion.

The bass vibrated in my chest, and the alcohol was starting to make me even more giddy.

She turned around and started dancing in front of me again, merely inches away. There's really only one thing you can do to a song like this, so I just watched in awe as she twisted her hips sensually…for me. She moved her hair to the side of her neck, looked back at me and raised her eye brow.

Uh. I'd had enough.

I grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her to me. I really couldn't dance, but this didn't qualify as dancing. I grinded against her as she pushed herself up against my front.

Gentlewoman my ass.

I heard her gasp, when I ran my hands up and down her rib cage.

I was on auto pilot now, everything felt so good. Everywhere we connected felt like it was on fire. Before I could think about it I felt myself lean forward and kiss her neck. I swear she mumbled "finally", but I wasn't sure, I continued and she kept dancing.

She spun around and I thought I was about to get slapped or something, now that she'd come back to her senses, but instead she grabbed the back of my neck and pushed our lips together. It was such a turn on even though our noses bumped awkwardly while we tried to adjust to each others rhythm. I couldn't hear the music over our lips smacking.

I walked her back to the nearest wall, all while maintaining the intimate contact.

I nipped her bottom lip, and tugged on it playfully, before going back in full force. She opened her mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but I wanted to dominate the hell out of her so I forced my tongue into her mouth. I groped at every inch of skin I could reach.

I was really starting to enjoy myself when the doorbell rang.

I jumped off her like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

We were both flushed and breathing hard.

"wow." was all she could say, and I was too out of it to even think up a reply, so I just grinned and made my way over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza!" Came the squeaky reply.

I grabbed the money from my pocket and shoved it in his hand. I was this close to under tipping the fucking toad.

"Enjoy th…"

I slammed the door in his face, I guess it was rude but I didn't care.

I put the box down on the table and walked back to Angela.

She was facing the window so I spun her around and kissed her again.

Then we stopped from lack of oxygen.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we leaned against each other's forehead.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure I didn't dream up the last 5 minutes."

"Yeah, it was real. I'm glad you finally stopped with the baby steps."

"huh?"

"Bella, you've been courting me like a nervous turtle for a while now. It was cute at first but if you took any longer I'd probably have to jump you in the shower, consequences be damned." She said. I detected a hint of frustration.

"Well if you put it that way." I said and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I guess I should have held out a little longer." I mumbled into her neck.

We started making out like wild rabbits again.

I'd gotten her all the way over to the couch, when my cellphone rang.

"Ugh, this must be some kind of conspiracy." I said as I broke contact with Angela.

I jabbed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hi Bella." Answered my dad. "I just called to ask how things were at the house."

I tried to answer, but there a set of evil warm lips running along my neck.

"Fine dad, e-everything is good."

"What are you and Angela up to?"

I'd be up her skirt if you'd let me off the fucking phone!

"Nothing, we're just having pizza."

She bit my ear and tried not to moan into the phone.

"Well, just behave yourselves, I'll be back by tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, sure, bye." I hung up the phone and pushed Angela onto the couch.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

We didn't go much further that kissing and fondling that weekend. It went swimmingly until Charlie came home the next evening and found an empty can of beer in the trash that didn't match his brand. Don't know how I'd forgotten that one.I lied my ass off and made up some story about me paying some guy to get me some. I told him Angela got pissed at me and made me pour it down the sink.

Hey, when a girl sits on your lap, fluffs her hair and then makes out with you, you will probably take the rap for the Kennedy shooting.

I knew Charlie didn't fully believe me, but I got off with only 2 weeks of grounding and a warning. He didn't even call Angela's parents.

**A/N: Don't yell at me, I promise I'll make proper use of the M rating by the next chapter. Things will hopefully be clearer then. I plan to wrap up this flash back and get into some Alice/ Bella time as well. **


End file.
